


Governor Broly

by Laci_Taleweaver



Series: Brolyverse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstood Consent, Saiyan Culture, Space AU, dub-con, educated Broly, human/alien hybrids, major cultural misunderstandings, rapist repents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: A/N:  Friends on the Truten Discord I frequent will recognize this fic as "that one based on a dream."  I'm streamlining things a bit to get rid of parts based on Random Dream Logic, but yes, this is that story, which I guess makes Gabby a sort of self-insert.  "For shame, Laci!  Writing a self-insert character at your age!"  Yeah, well, it's my fic and I do what I want.  Probably not much, if any, same-sex content this time, at least explicitly.  However, same-sex pairings will probably be implied at various points, because a Saiyan's sexual orientation is "Yes, please."Warning you NOW that the relationship between Broly and Gabby is definitely abusive by human standards, at least to start with.  Saiyan ideas of consent are somewhat different from ours, and they are also much more aggressive both in and out of the bedroom.  In other words, there WILL be dub-con, and I'd rather you know this now than get triggered several chapters in.  To quote an ancient saying from the long-ago days of Geocities fansites:  Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One more little thing before we begin: Different planets have very different levels of technology than in the canon timeline. Things are different here. ;)

Gabrielle Rodriguez beamed as she brought her mother aboard the massive space station Malbek. The station was a new creation, run by the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta as a hub for their allies, in order to keep up positive relations among the various races and planets. Gabrielle had been assigned a coveted post defending the station as the pilot of Defense Unit #6.

The station was an enormous sphere, two kilometers across. The outermost layer rotated around the rest of the station slowly, and the inner core rotated in the opposite direction, helping to supplement the gravity provided by Namekian technology. The layers in between were devoted to civilian housing, a massive hydroponic garden, and the commercial district. Mrs. Elena Rodriguez was half-Earthling, half-Saiyan; her quarters were in the human area, as she had been raised on Earth by her grandparents, who had not exactly been friendly to aliens.

"I still can't believe you've been assigned to defend this place!" Elena said, walking past a leisure area decorated with colorful mosaics. "Your first real job as a pilot, and you've already caught the eye of the Alliance and the Saiyan military!" Any who were unaware of Elena's heritage would have thought she was Gabby's sister, not her mother; the Saiyan half of her blood caused her to age more slowly than normal humans.

"I'm just glad we got the opportunity to repay Abuelo's people like this," Gabby said, smiling. "After all, the Saiyans are such fierce warriors, the fact that they consider Earthlings to be worthy combat pilots after only a few decades of space travel still feels too good to be true." She adjusted her grip on one of her mother's bags. Elena had brought all of her possessions to Malbek; the older woman had decided it was as good a place as any to put down roots after a young adulthood spent riding with Papa, then taking over his shipping job after he died. Given that Gabby had grown up aboard a small spacecraft, educated through online correspondence courses, the fact that she was one of the chosen Earthlings was, at least, a bit less of a mystery.

"I could pinch you, if you like," Elena teased.

"Ha! Ma, you know I'm too old for--wait a minute, isn't that your room?" Gabby compared the Galactic Standard numerals by one of the suite doors to the one on her mother's new keycard. Elena tapped the card against the wall sensor underneath the room number. The door slid open.

Elena's suite was much more spacious than the barracks to which her daughter had been assigned. One of the windows looked out on the fruit orchards at the edge of the hydroponics garden; the fruit trees were covered with tiny pale flowers, a few months away from having any ripe fruits just yet. The suite had a cosy kitchen, just large enough for Elena to cook meals for herself and, perhaps, a guest; the closet was roomy enough for all of her clothes; the bathroom door was open, revealing the still-pristine "head," a sink with storage beneath it, and a small ionic shower. There was a sort of parlor with a sofa and a built-in television for 2D viewing. The holovid player in its little alcove next to the television was one of the latest models with adjustable headsets that could comfortably fit most of the major humanoids in the galaxy.

"It's lovely," the older woman said as she and Gabby set down her bags. "Even nicer than it looked in the brochure!" She pulled out a small sign from a pocket of her suitcase to hang from the door. It said, in both the Latin alphabet and Galactic Standard, "PAOLO AND ELENA RODRIGUEZ." Paolo may be long gone, but Elena refused to ever get rid of the sign.

"Well," she said, once she'd hung the sign and started to open other parts of her suitcase. "You should probably report to your barracks now. I can handle the rest of this myself, and it wouldn't do for you to be late on your first day."

 

* * *

 

To most people, Gabby looked fully human. Her brown skin and jet-black hair resembled her mother's, and she had been born without a Saiyan tail. But her senses were as acute as her grandfather's people, and at times, she found herself reacting to scents in the air in a way that most other Earthlings...didn't. Fortunately, the Saiyans weren't likely to have strong perfumes in the air, for much the same reason.

  
She stood at attention as Commanding Officer Payapa gave the defense pilots their first briefing, just one humanoid among two dozen. By her count, there were three Earthlings, a Namekian, four Saiyans, five Gutoyans, and three red-skinned Rigelians. She couldn't remember the names of the other races in her squad at the moment, but few other species had more than one or two representatives among the pilots. Everyone was lined up by number, not by species. By coincidence, she wasn't standing next to either of the Saiyans; they were numbers 1-4, as they were chosen first. _Big surprise there_ , she thought. _They may have made peace with most of the galaxy, but Saiyans look after their own first._

  
When no threat was present, their duties were simple; breakfast in the mess at 0700, then training and regular barracks inspections. Some of the more bigoted people Gabby had come across in her short life expected Saiyans to be filthy and smelly, as fit their barbaric reputation, but the fact of the matter was, a person with a sensitive nose is more likely to care about a clean living space and good personal hygiene. So properly clean and tidy barracks were a must. That was just fine with her. She could live with frequent barracks inspections if it meant she didn't have to sleep next door to the kind of person who has fungus growing in their quarters. (She'd seen it before. The smell was bad enough to make her sick, and that STILL wouldn't have made things appreciably worse.)

The bathroom was at the end of the hall, which wasn't the best thing. On the plus side, out of respect for the customs of some of the gendered races, they were separated into "Male," "Female," and "Other" facilities. (Not all species had two primary genders; some reproduced asexually and others were hermaphroditic. Having a 3rd restroom helped avoid confusion.) One less place to worry about creepers, she guessed.

The first governor of Malbek was due to arrive in the morning, but until then, she had few duties for her first day. Gabby finished tidying up her room the way she liked it, pleased that her Arcosian bunkmate was nice enough.  They'd probably become friends pretty soon.

 

* * *

  
"Governor on deck!" came the call from down the hall. The new pilots snapped to attention, eager both to make a good impression and to get their first glimpse of the mysterious new governor.

A fierce Saiyan male, massive and covered with muscle, entered the command deck. He looked like a human of about twenty, although given Saiyans' long lifespans, that meant little. His hair was an unruly, shoulder-length mop, which was not uncommon among Saiyans. His tanned skin bore the scars of battle, including a long scar down his left cheek where some long-ago opponent had just missed his eye. The governor wore the armor that had become a common sight throughout the galaxy during the Frieza Wars, but with some unusual embellishments. The hide of some green-furred creature was tied around his waist, and he wore a circlet, necklace, and bracers made of gold and embellished by sapphires. The overall effect was deeply intimidating.

The governor walked between the two rows of stiffly saluting defense pilots. His nose twitched slightly as he passed Gabby, as if he were trying to smell something. When he reached the end of the line, he nodded to the commanding officer. 

"Lord Governor Broly, did you wish to say a few words to your new defenders?" asked Payapa.

The governor was surprisingly soft-spoken for such an imposing figure. "I've heard that you are the best your home planets have to offer. As such, I'm depending on you to keep this station, and its leaders, safe. Don't disappoint me." A few cadets showed signs of nerves at this point; Broly's reputation had preceded him, and the new governor was known to have a bit of a short fuse.

"I understand you have a training exercise to begin. I won't keep you." Broly nodded to Payapa again. "Lieutenant." Then, he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here it is, the dub-con/rape chapter. As a demi-Saiyan, Gabby has some Saiyan instincts, but no real knowledge of how to cope with them; as a result, she is sending physical signals that she doesn't intend, and has trouble preventing her body from acting on those instincts the way a normal human would. The Saiyan sense of smell, and those powerful pheromones, aren't helping at all. If you've been the victim of an assault, this may be more triggering than most rape scenes. Read with EXTREME caution.  
> (Also, I know this isn't how birth control is supposed to work. That doesn't mean Gabby knows, however.)

Two Weeks Later

  
Defense Pilot #6 was awakened in the middle of the night by a call of nature. Not for the first time, she wished that the barracks had individual bathrooms, instead of the communal restroom at the end of the hall. She sighed and, making sure she had her room key, headed off to the lavatory in a nightie and a pair of fuzzy slippers.

  
It was a particularly embarrassing time of month for Gabby. Not her menses; that was a minor annoyance, at worst. Saiyans, apparently, didn't get menstrual cramps, so she only had to worry about getting plenty of iron and preventing embarrassing stains. No, Gabby was ovulating, and that meant that her Saiyan side wanted very much for her to go and get pregnant now. Fortunately, nobody seemed to be up and about this late at night; she entered a stall in the womens' restroom, did what she needed to do, washed her hands, and started back down the hall.

  
Birth control pills worked the same as they did on normal humans, thank goodness. But they did nothing to stop the distracting cravings for sex; she had completely worn out vibrators on particularly bad months. At least she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention from the men on Malbek so far.

  
Just as she was having this thought, some capricious god apparently decided to put the governor himself in her path. Gabby immediately saluted; the action had almost become a reflex now. She tried to ignore the fact that a large, powerful Saiyan man was prowling the halls topless, tried to prevent her eyes from tracing the scars that criss-crossed his torso.

  
"At ease," the governor said, his nostrils flaring. "Those pheromones...I was right. You're Saiyan." He was standing within five feet of her now, close enough that her scent was as noticeable as a neon sign on a dark night. Why did he care that she was part-Saiyan?

  
"Only partially, Lord Governor. My father is an Earthling, and my mother's parents--"

"It doesn't matter. From the smell of things, your Saiyan heritage has decided to express itself pretty strongly." Governor Broly gave a cold, predatory smile, like that of a snake about to strike. His tail unwrapped from his waist and began to slowly sway back and forth. What...

Suddenly a strong musk assaulted Gabby's nostrils, and she realized exactly what the governor was thinking. He'd scented her pheromones on the air, and now he was trying to coax her into giving in to her instincts. It was, admittedly, hard to resist right now.

  
But Gabby had prided herself on her self-control. She wouldn't--couldn't--give in now. Not even for a powerful Saiyan governor...not even when he smelled like spice and sex and-- _No, stop it!_ She tried to stop herself from breathing in deeper to inhale more of the scent, but it had been a long time since she'd allowed herself to be this close to a Saiyan male during her heat, and the smell of that musk was overpowering.  
_Get ahold of yourself, Gabby! Do not, under any circumstances, go into his_ \--Gabby's body had other ideas. She followed Broly into his quarters.  
\----  
Naturally, the Lord Governor of Malbek had the nicest suite in the station, with softer carpets and more luxurious materials upholstering the padded chairs than the usual plastic. It was done mostly in red; Gabby wasn't sure if that was a Saiyan thing or a personal preference of his. Broly did not turn the lights on fully, choosing to leave them dimmed, providing just enough light for their night vision to see comfortably. Under other circumstances, the combination of color and lighting would be romantic; as it was, it felt vaguely ominous.

  
Hands and tail soon began guiding her to the bed, caressing her in ways that made her breath hitch in her throat and made it harder and harder to think. _Need to stop....need to think_...The room was warmer than she was used to on the station, and the temperature only accentuated the way her skin prickled with heat. _Don't let him get any more ideas._

  
But the way he licked her neck and inhaled deeply, as if reveling in her scent, made the hands sliding up under her nightgown to remove it feel almost right. _.No! Why are you letting him do this? You swore you wouldn't get involved with anyone here!_ She tried one last time to pull away, and Broly laughed.

  
"Changing your mind already, little Saiyan? Or is it that I'm now very overdressed?" Why was he using that sultry tone, as if this were all a consensual game instead of a struggle between Gabby and her own body? And why didn't she get up and leave when she saw him remove the tightly-clinging purple leggings he had on?

Broly's underwear bulged. Gabby had trouble pulling her eyes away, especially when he took her stares as further invitation and bared the massive tool hanging between his legs. _Oh. My. God._ The governor wasn't just taller than any of the humans she'd met before; he was...fully proportional. _That thing's gotta be over a foot long...there is no way I'm letting him put that monster inside me!_ Yet her thighs quaked and her inner muscles pulsed.

The governor chuckled at the hint of fear in Gabby's eyes. "I suppose it is a bit intimidating at first. But don't worry. I'll be very gentle." He ran a hand down her panties, growling softly when he felt how wet she was already becoming. "Besides, I feel like taking my time tonight. It's always more fun to whet one's appetite before the main course, wouldn't you agree?"

  
"Lord Governor...I--" Why wouldn't the words come? Why couldn't she tell him that she didn't want this? Why was she rubbing herself against those fingers as they explored her so intimately? Of all the attributes that had to come with her mixed blood, why did she have to have Saiyan sexual instincts without any ability to control them?

"Just call me Broly," he whispered into her ear as his tail wrapped tightly around her waist. His fingers found her clitoris and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah! B-Broly...I'm not sure I--oh!" Damn it, she was so sensitive during this time of the month. And now she could feel that tail reaching down to hook itself around the fabric of her panties. The velvety-soft fur made her shudder almost as much as the feeling of the last of her clothing sliding away. _If only I had my own bathroom, this wouldn't be happening._ The absurdity of the thought only made this whole situation seem more surreal.

Broly brought his hand back up to smell his prey's scent on his fingers and delicately lick the fluid from them. "Mmmmm. Yes, I think you're about ready for something more substantial." Gabby's eyes widened as the governor's tail slid between her legs toward her now-bare opening. _Wait--he's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?_

He did. The soft fur tickled going in, making her gasp at the strange new sensations. This wasn't like any of the men she'd had before--but then, Gabby hadn't had sex with a Saiyan during this time of month, either. _No. I refuse to enjoy this. How dare he take advantage of me?_ A scarred face loomed over her as Broly rutted against her thigh, panting in time with the movements of his tail as he stretched her open.

Gabby's resistance, ineffective as it was, was beginning to crumble as he stroked just the right spot deep within her. _No!_ "Ah--ah, yes!" Just as she was approaching climax, the tail pulled back out, wet fur gleaming with her slickness. Gabby whimpered. She felt so empty.

  
A mouth roughly sealed itself over hers as Broly plunged into her. He was so big...she felt so full...Gabby moaned into his mouth, unable to think beyond the weight of the muscular body on top of her and the sweet friction between her legs. Each thrust pressed him deeper inside until she felt as if she would burst. The pleasure was almost unbearable as she came on his thick cock. Her hands pulled him closer, scratching his back hard enough that a human would bleed. Broly merely laughed as he broke the kiss, bringing his tail tip up to her face in an unmistakable invitation.

  
Gabby eagerly took his tail into her mouth, licking her own juices off his fur and watching the governor's face contort in pleasure. The demi-Saiyan was a pure bundle of hormones right now, and her instincts told her to do everything in her power to make the man above her come so that she could have that precious Saiyan seed. She licked, sucked, and stroked that sensitive tail as her hips bucked up, encouraging Broly to move harder and faster.

"Ahh fuck!" Broly grimaced as his hot seed shot into Gabby's body. He panted as he pulled out. The Saiyan refactory period wasn't very long, but he still needed to catch his breath. His hand reached down to idly play with her body as he got ready for round 2.

\-------------------------------------------

It took another hour to sate Gabby's lust, and Broly was more than happy to oblige. He sighed happily as he smelled the slight change in the scent coming off of her. _It looks like she's done_ , he thought, _and just in time. As much as I'd love to go yet another round, even my energy has limits._ And then he scented fear as Gabby came back to herself.

  
"What--what the fuck just happened? How could you do that to me?" She was shaking with a blend of fear, anger, and confusion.

"Do what? What you asked me to do?" Broly was pretty damn sure he hadn't misheard the words "More" and "Harder," and she certainly hadn't acted at all like someone who wasn't interested. Besides, it was her heat! He'd smelled it on her plain as day. Was he supposed to just let her suffer?

He stared dumbly at the demi-Saiyan as she angrily gathered up her clothing and picked up her room key where she'd left it on the floor. _I didn't even think you **could** put a nightgown on furiously._ Broly realized his jaw was still hanging open, and quickly shut his mouth. When a woman was that angry and frightened, there generally wasn't much you could do or say to appease her except stay out of her way.

After the door to his quarters slammed, Broly decided he'd better speak to the ship's therapist in the morning. This had been a really weird night, and he needed to vent about it to someone who wouldn't blab to the whole station about his sex life. Or--whatever the hell you called this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I included what MegaKat calls "tail roofies." I clearly have no shame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time for breakfast with scallions and lentils! Also lots of exposition. You'll also be hearing Broly's side, which will be very different. Cultural misunderstandings can be particularly nasty where notions of consent are involved.
> 
> (And yes, we're going to see some familiar faces now. After all, there are quite a few canon Saiyans now...)

Defense Pilot Gabrielle Rodriguez woke up feeling drained and very confused. She was in her own bed, as usual, nothing was out of place--but why did she smell Saiyan musk?

The events of last night hit her all at once. "Oh, shit. That really happened." It wasn't a dream. She had been manipulated--raped--by not just a commanding officer, but the **governor of the entire space station.** This was bad. This was very, very bad. What were the rules about something like this? Would she be dishonorably discharged after less than a month on Malbek?

Maybe--maybe she could lie low and pretend none of this happened. At least until she figured out what to do. Yeah. That sounded right. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other, keep a stiff upper lip, nothing's wrong _oh God everything is wrong!_

"Come on, Gabby," she told herself. "You know you can't think on an empty stomach. Get up, get dressed, and head to the mess before all the scrambled eggs are gone."

 

* * *

 

Gabby took her tray to an empty table in the mess hall. She needed to get her head on straight, and that meant sitting alone.

Nobody told the two female Saiyan defense pilots that, however. They sat right down next to her. "Hey," said the long-haired one on Gabby's right. Liosca, if she remembered correctly.

"You seem to be pretty on-edge this morning," said the Saiyan across from Gabby with short, bushy hair (Entilla). "Anything we can help with?"  
"Why do you care? I'm an Earthling. We've barely spoken to each other before." Gabby stabbed her fork into a Rigellian breakfast sausage and cut it into little pieces, imagining that she was exacting revenge of a very personal nature on her attacker.  
"Please. We were right behind you in line," pointed out Entilla. "You positively **reek**."

"Well, that's polite," Gabby said, eyebrow quirking up, as she impaled a bite of sausage. "You make friends with all the aliens that way, or am I just special?"

"What she means," Liosca cut in, "is that you smell of fear, anger, despair, and for some reason, the governor. Which means he must have said or done something to you. That makes it a Saiyan problem, which makes it _our_ problem."

"Fine," Gabby sighed. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone."

 

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight," Entilla gestured with her eating knife. "You were in your heat. The governor helped you through it. And you're **angry** about that?"

"He's my superior!" cried an exasperated Gabby.

"You say that like it means something," Liosca remarked. "Don't you know anything about heat cycles and how to deal with them?"

"My grandfather was Saiyan, but my grandmother's family didn't exactly like you guys much. My mother and I were raised by other Earthlings; all I know about Saiyan culture is what I've learned from the history books. They didn't exactly have much to say about sex."

"Better that then a biased account that makes us look like animals, I guess." Liosca sighed. "I guess we get to explain to a grown woman how her own body works. Yippee."

Entilla cut in. "If humans mature at the same rate as Saiyans, that means you probably started having your cycle in your early teens, right?"

"I was fifteen."

"And you're how old now?"

"Twenty-two."

"How in the name of the Lady of Light did you go through your heats for seven years without a partner? That's probably a record or something!"

"Gods, Entilla, nosy much?" Liosca tried to take control of the conversation back. "Anyway, usually we can't really control the urge to mate, which is why IUDs are standard-issue for female soldiers on Vegetasei. Generally, whichever man is around helps you out, so the stress doesn't drive you crazy. A good commanding officer learns his subordinates' cycles quickly, so that he can either take care of it himself or send another soldier to their quarters to deal with it. And of course, some of us end up syncing up with another woman in our squad and just helping each other out." She shared a kittenish smile with Entilla at that one, her tailtip quirking up as if at a private joke.

"Ah. Well, I mainly just had....toys," Gabby said, ducking her head to hide her blush. "It seemed to work well enough until this time around."

"Well, if you need some help next time and don't want Broly to do it, you can always give one of us a call. Saiyans help Saiyans, after all," Entilla said with a wink. She took her now-empty food tray to be cleaned by the staff.

Gabby didn't have time to deal with the fact that she'd not only bared her soul to two women she barely knew, but that they'd actually propositioned her. She only had five minutes to report for training. This was going to be one hell of a day.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Broly was chatting with General Bardock in the officers' mess. His old friend was stopping by Malbek for a few days to refuel and resupply his ships on the way to a mission in former Icejin space, and it made for a nice excuse to catch up.

"So, how's runnin' your own station going?" the older man asked while digging into the traditional enormous Saiyan breakfast.

"Mostly good. There have been a few minor skirmishes in the bar, but nothing worth worrying about." Broly tried to look nonchalant, but the events of last night were still eating at him.

"Then why do you look so damn tired? Don't tell me some pretty thing's been keeping you up again? You haven't had much time for the ladies in years!"

"Says the man who's only lain with his own mates for the last thirty-odd years. You know there's other hot women out there, right? Some pretty cute men, too."

"Please. Toma's the jealous type, and Gine knows her way around a cleaver. Besides, I don't need as much tail as I did when I was your age." Bardock gestured at Broly with the animal bone he'd just stripped of the last of its meat.

"You say that like I'm still the horny teenager at the academy."

"Well, somethin' kept you up last night, I can tell. So spill. Who was it?" Bardock pulled a nic-stick out of his armor and lit it with a quick flash of ki. Smoking wasn't unheard of before the Frieza wars, but Earth tobacco had proven to be a very popular plant among the general's generation. Bardock always kept a few packs handy.

"An Earthling woman. One of the defense pilots." Broly hoped that would be that, and they could change the subject. But the general was stubborn today.

"Now there's something I didn't expect. You, with an Earthling? I'm surprised you didn't break her." Bardock chuckled as he leaned back and propped his feet on the table. He took another long drag.

"She needed help through her heat, and you know I can't just leave a woman to suffer like that, even if she's too weak to do much damage.."

Bardock nearly choked on his cigarette. "An _Earthling_? In heat? That's impossible! Humans don't have overpowering heat cycles like Saiyans do."

"They...don't?"

Bardock sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you even actually read the info on human cultures that the Crown sent you?"

"Yes, but...I kinda glossed over the sex parts. I figured I wouldn't need to worry about it."

"Yeah, and how's that working out for you? You probably scared that poor woman to death."

"She's part Saiyan, and she smelled and reacted just like a Saiyan woman during her heat. But if humans don't have heats, then..."

"Better hope she doesn't press charges, then," Bardock said, "or your dick will have just caused an interplanetary incident."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby and Broly learn some disturbing facts about why last night wasn't quite what each of them thought it was. Given the new plot threads that have popped into my head writing this, things are about to get pretty interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally, those of you who have been begging for more get a new chapter! All of this is gonna be in the Encyclopedia Galactica companion story/prologue, with added details. I literally copied and pasted the articles from this chapter and added new bits.
> 
> Special thanks to thisislegit for making sure this didn't get any grosser than it already is. (Trust me, if you don't already know from certain Discords, you don't WANT to know.)
> 
> Also, I just want to clarify that any "links" in this chapter aren't real. You can't click on them. (Well, you can, but it won't *do* anything.) Apparently, I can't make the text blue, though, so it doesn't look quite like my original file. Oh well, you get the idea.)
> 
> I'm picturing the Encyclopedia Galactica working like Wikipedia, but more selective with regards to who can write in it (like a traditional encyclopedia). Scholars and experts on various subjects, from hundreds of inhabited planets, all contribute. The Encyclopedia is considered "neutral territory" of a sort, and thus is expected to give both sides' viewpoints on any recent historical subject. Don't worry, there will be a prologue/exposition dump in the form of various EG articles as soon as I can get a few completed. :D It's gonna have a fancy header AND more of the fake links.
> 
> And...Gabby's REALLY unfortunate with how her human and Saiyan genes combined. Not only do full-blooded Saiyans not have periods, they go through heats twice a year instead of every month.

Mercifully, the rest of the day went by without incident.  The governor's duties didn't take him anywhere near the pilot simulators or the training rooms for hand-to-hand and ki/blaster combat, so Gabby didn't have to deal with any more awkward encounters.

After a hard day's training, Gabby decided to look up what she could about Saiyans on her tablet.  After all, they ran the station, they clearly had things going on that humans didn't, and she needed to see if the info she'd gotten this morning was accurate.

 _ **Saiyan Sexual and Mating Behavior**_ , said the subheading on her screen.  She lay back on the couch and read the Encyclopedia Galactica article, leisurely scrolling with her finger as she went.

"While no species' reproductive behavior is ever quite logical, Saiyan sexual ethics and mating behaviors are unusual even among mammalian peoples.  The dramatic differences between sexual mores for rank-and-file Saiyans and those for royalty and high-ranking nobles of the Super Elite are rivaled only by the wide variety of cultural differences in human sexual behavior (detailed here)."

Gabby couldn't help but grin at the reminder.  Some cultures welcomed polyamory or same-sex relationships; some forbade them.  Some cultures encouraged open and honest conversation with one's own children about the mechanics of sex; others insisted such topics were taboo until marriage.  Some cultures considered it incest to marry your first or second cousin; others didn't.  Apparently, that level of diversity was unusual in most intelligent species.  Well, the Earth government had always been hands-off about sex, leaving laws and customs about it up to the individual regions and districts.

"First, it must be stated that nudity is not necessarily seen as sexual among Saiyans.  Communal baths on Vegeta-sei are always clothing-optional, and it is not uncommon for very small children to be allowed to go naked even in public.  However, in situations where nudity is not expected, it is considered rude to go out without some sort of covering.  (Visitors to the planet who are uncomfortable with public nudity are best off avoiding communal baths and areas frequented by families with children under 5.)  For more information on the topic, see the section of this article on Clothing."  Okay.  That would explain why a certain pair of ladies didn't bother to close the shower curtains in the women's showers, like, ever.  Still, this wasn't all that different from some Earth cultures.

"The mechanics of sex are similar to those for other mammalian species, with the exception of the influence of the tail."  The....what.  "A Saiyan tail gives off pheromones that indicate a willingness to mate.  This strongly intensifies the scent given off through pores in the skin, making the pheromones much more noticeable, especially among Saiyans with their strong sense of smell."  Oh.  That would explain why Broly's musk had had such a strong effect on her, then.

There was something about the gland at the base of the tail, and some notes about how the tail's sensitivity made it an erogenous zone when Saiyans were aroused, but since she'd been born without a tail, Gabby decided to skip that paragraph.  There had to be something about...

"Heat And Menstrual Cycles In Female Saiyans."  Bingo.

"While the females of most mammalian species experience a stronger sex drive during ovulation, Saiyans take this to unfortunate extremes.  A female Saiyan in heat is often too overcome by the effects of hormones to be discerning in her choice of partner."  Well, that was sexist.  "Only close male relatives are safe during this time, because of their familiar scent and the instinctive avoidance of incest that is seen in most living creatures.  If a partner refuses the advances of a Saiyan in heat, they may be injured or killed.  Juveniles in the household of a mature female Saiyan are often kept safely away in a separate room of the house during the worst part of her cycle, so she does not go mad and injure or kill them while attacking an adult male who has spurned her advances."  Killing anyone who doesn't want to have sex with you, even to the point of involving innocent children--Gabby thought she might gag.  "Similarly, as Saiyan noblewomen are expected to have no male partners other than their husbands, all unmarried Saiyan noblewomen sleep in a special 'women's wing' of the home, and are kept strictly isolated from all males during a heat cycle.  Married noblewomen spend their heats in their husbands' sleeping quarters and are strictly guarded to prevent other males from entering.

"When two or more Saiyan men find themselves in close quarters with a woman in heat, they will often compete for her attention.  This not only helps to draw her attention away from any unwilling individuals, it also offers the males a chance to boost their own egos--after all, being chosen above one's comrades means that he is particularly powerful and virile.  When no male is available, as when the Saiyan is isolated from men during her heat, she will partner with the nearest willing female instead.  Some Saiyans make arrangements in advance to partner with another female during heats, to avoid unwanted pregnancy or the possibility of slaughtering friends or clanmates."

There was a painting of a nude figure wailing and tearing out her hair beside the bed in which a man slept.  On the floor nearby was the corpse of another man, his throat torn out.  The woman's hands and the bed were smeared with blood.  The caption read "From the ancient myth of Kartara and Tubrus.  Kartara despairs after discovering that before lying with her heat partner, she had murdered her close childhood friend Tubrus.  Painting by Rubra the Elder of Clan Noyin."  Yikes.  Even the _myths_ about Saiyan heat were horrifying.  No wonder so many other races thought Saiyans were bloodthirsty animals.

"Because there are no restrictions (other than the usual incest taboo) on the sex partners of non-noble Saiyans, and the Saiyan army recruits soldiers without regard to gender, all female Saiyan soldiers are implanted with IUDs as a matter of course.  Sharing a bed with a Saiyan in heat is not treated as a serious relationship of any kind, nor as conferring any sort of favor.  It is simply standard procedure that someone, of whatever gender, relieve a Saiyan in heat so that they can function normally during the following days.  The partner's relative rank is immaterial, as this is strictly a one-time sexual act, not a committed mating partnership.

"When a female soldier wishes to reproduce, she applies for maternal leave and has her IUD removed.  As Saiyan infants are kept in special incubators from birth to three years of age, she can return to active duty as soon as her body has recovered from the rigors of childbirth enough for a new IUD to be safely inserted.  The infant may be kept at home during its incubation, or in large cities, it may be brought to the nearest nursery and incubated there."

There was something about mating bonds--something about injecting your intended with ki, creating a sort of telepathy that faded to a more subtle empathic bond as the new ki was assimilated.  There were rituals involving blood, too--not something Gabby found interesting or desirable.

  
She closed the Encyclopedia app and sighed.  Liosca and Entilla were right; by Saiyan standards, she was being kind of unreasonable.  It didn't change the fact that she was mostly-human, she'd been raised on Earth, and **none of this** was how humans did things.  It really was a very different cultural perspective, and it was a lot to take in.

  
At least she still had a month to decide what she was going to do when her next heat struck.  For some reason, the burning, aching desire wasn't there tonight, but she knew it would be back next month.  And the next.  And the next.  And if being around Saiyans during her heat was going to cause this much trouble, she definitely needed a plan to deal with it already in place before she happened to run into one while she was producing a scent signal that basically functioned as a big sandwich-board sign saying Please Fuck Me.

 

* * *

 

Bardock had suddenly left after getting an urgent communication alert on his scouter, presumably from one of his sons.  "Damn it, which one of those two idiots got himself into trouble _this_ time?"  he'd muttered after stubbing out his cigarette and quickly excusing himself from the room.

Broly had been distracted from his duties and taken a very uncharacteristic break mid-morning to get his head on straight.  He scrolled through the recently-received files on his scouter until he found the information about Earthlings.  What he found was deeply disconcerting.

He could handle the part about mates being exclusive among humans--that was shared with several other planets' people.  Virginity (a term the memo had had to define, as Saiyans didn't exactly have that concept) having varying levels of importance by culture--ok, if a little weird.  Then he read the phrase "some areas (esp. Bantu, Qin, and Quetzal provinces) prejudiced against Saiyans" and his blood went cold.  Where had Defense Pilot #6 come from again?

He opened the official staff database for Malbek station.  "DEFENSE PILOT #6.  NAME: Gabrielle Rodriguez  AGE:  22 years  PARENTS:  Elena Arrocho Rodriguez (Earthling)  Paolo Rodriguez (Earthling--deceased)  PLANET OF ORIGIN:  Earth (Quetzal province)"  Shit.  That explained everything:  why she'd hidden her Saiyan heritage from the Alliance, why she hadn't bothered to prep for her heat at all that he could tell, why she'd reacted so strangely after a perfectly normal heat-coupling.  She must not have even been taught about what was happening to her or why.  And her mother--she'd started to say something about her mother's family.  How had a half-Saiyan born during the Frieza Wars slipped through the cracks?  Had the father not been stationed there when the kid was born?  Had he even known he'd gotten the pilot's grandmother pregnant at all?  Shit, how had the pilot's mother handled _her_ heats without going insane?  Or had that particular gene skipped a generation?

Broly made a mental note to find out when Elena Rodriguez had been born, and who had been stationed in the Quetzal province during the year or so before that.  Saiyan hybrids were unpredictable and dangerous, and if the soldier was still alive, he was going to pay severely for his negligence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flashbacks. Some dirty, some tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kicking off this chapter with a little flashback smut! :D Now with bonus Brorad.

The next week was, thankfully, less awkward.  Just as the EG had indicated, the governor was acting like everything was totally normal.  He gave no indication of having slept with Gabby that night, or that he had even really thought about her.  She hated to admit it, but a part of her was almost insulted.  He had...taken...her, and now he was acting as if he'd never so much as given her a second glance.  Had she been that mediocre in bed?

Gabby couldn't believe that she was even thinking things like that.  And yet last night, she'd found herself remembering the sensation of his skin, of the fur of his tail.

_"Oh yes, yes!  Harder, Broly!  Ah-AHH!"  She was bent over the edge of the bed as the governor's powerful hips drove into her from behind, his tail wrapped tightly around her thigh.  Every single stroke seemed to ignite a new fire of pleasure within her as he rammed hard into her most sensitive spot, his scrotum slapping lewdly against her clitoris.  She clutched hard at the sheets as she came so hard, spots filled her vision.  She needed more.  She needed to be filled completely with his seed, to satisfy this primal craving that had blotted out every other thought in her mind._

She'd woken up soaked in sweat, gasping for breath, her panties wet through with her fluids.  She had to admit, the sex had been very good, but that hadn't changed the fact that she'd neither wanted nor expected it.  And now she had only a few weeks to come up with a plan so that she didn't end up falling into the bed of the first man to come along.  _Would it really be so wrong to seek him out again?_ a tiny voice inside her whispered.  Yes.  Yes it would.  Sleeping with your subordinates may be normal in Saiyan culture, but she was an Earthling, and in her culture, it was a massive breach of propriety and consent.  She would find someone else.  She had to.  Her reputation was at stake here.

 

* * *

 

  
On the outside, Broly was the picture of composure and professionalism.  But his mind was in turmoil.  He'd helped dozens of Saiyan women with their heats before, without the experience clouding his judgement.  But this hybrid woman was something else altogether.  Her sweet moans haunted his dreams, the scent of dark curls and the taste of her essence tempted him.  He was careful not to stare when they passed each other in the corridors, tried not to remember how every inch of her body looked beneath the form-fitting uniform of a Saiyan Army pilot.  He hadn't lusted like this since he was a stupid kid at the academy, learning the secrets of pleasure from his classmates.  Raditz in particular had been a frequent partner, each young man eager to pleasure the other--and the young women who frequently joined them between the sheets.

He knew it was foolish to expect that finding Rodriguez's grandfather would somehow stop these inconvenient cravings, yet the side project was interesting and gave him something to do during his infrequent spare time.  Broly also hadn't been surprised when Elena's records had said "MOTHER: Margarita Arrocho (Earthling, deceased)  FATHER:  Unknown."  The Arrochos likely would have refused to identify a Saiyan as the father of their daughter's child, especially if they shared the area's prejudice.  But then, if his little quest had been that easy, it wouldn't have been nearly so much fun.

 

* * *

  
**EARTH, AGE 732**  
Ahuisculco, Quetzal Province

  
"You filthy little slut!" Julio Arrocho said, slapping his daughter across the face.  "It wasn't enough for you to befriend one of those _pendejos extraterrestriales_ \--you let that filthy animal defile you!  And now look!"  He gestured to the side table, where the pregnancy test lay.  Positive.  His dear little Margarita, his precious angel, was carrying a half-breed baby in her belly.

Margarita stared at the floor, a hand going up to touch her reddened cheek.  Yamo had loved her, showing her with his entire being.  She hadn't been defiled--for those few, fleeting moments, she had been made whole.  If he hadn't been sent on that mission at Lalande 21-B, she would have gladly told him that he was going to be a father, that their love had borne this priceless fruit.  At 19, she was certainly old enough to choose whom she would love.

It didn't matter now.  Her father would never let her speak to any Saiyan again, she was sure.  Since her mother had died in a car accident when Margarita was ten, Julio had been almost obsessively protective of his only child.  There was a single, creased photograph of her _querido_ Yamo in her pocket, taken on the Saiyan base just outside Guadalajara, back when their friendship was only beginning to blossom into romance.  She'd held the camera, giggling as he'd made silly macho poses, finally pressing the shutter button when he, too, began to laugh, his flexed bicep bulging under his spandex uniform, his tail almost dancing with joy.  He'd watched eagerly as she'd shaken the instant-photo paper, developing that image of a moment that was both insignificant--and everything.

Margarita felt her belly, where the tiny embryo was growing.  She would hide that photo from her father.  Something told her that he wouldn't like being reminded of the father of his grandchild.

 


End file.
